Hidden Memories
by randomness247
Summary: Bella is a muggleborn witch. Her godparents sent her to America to hide, when they found out that Voldemort was back and he killed Cedric Diggory. When Edward leaves her, the memories come flooding back. What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

**I know this kind of story has been done many times before, but I just felt like writing it. No hateful comments or anything. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that**.

* * *

><p>How long has it been? It seems like years, but also feels like seconds.<p>

I stared at the large garbage bag, a reminder of "him". The hole in my heart throbbed painfully. It was as though "he" took that part with him. It had been a few weeks since I had taken the stereo out of my truck. I remembered my hands were bruised and bloody from the effort. I had stuffed it into this bag and kept it in my room. The pain of seeing it every time was getting to be too much, so I had to find a new place to put it. I stared at it, hoping an answer would come.

After a while, I decided to hide the stereo in my closet. Opening it, I cleared off a shelf, taking out some old photo albums and an old shoebox. Using all my strength, I heaved the stereo up onto the shelf in the closet. I shut the closet door and turned to look at the contents that lay on the floor. Anything would be a welcome distraction.

Ever since "he" left, I had become lifeless, as though someone had sucked out my soul. I tried to act normal, so that it wouldn't worry Charlie. I must've looked terrible, because he wanted me to get away from Forks and move in with Renée and Phil. They tried forcing me, packing my clothes and bringing Renée over to Forks, but I wouldn't go. I threw a tantrum, yelling and throwing things, so they let me stay with Charlie.

During the day, the pain was horrible, but at night it was much worse. I always had the same dream. I was wandering through the forest, searching for _something,_ and I would realize that I've forgotten what I was searching for, and then I would scream myself awake. Charlie would always come barging into my room, carrying his baseball bat. After a while, he learned to ignore it, knowing that it wasn't someone trying to kill me.

Everything was a reminder of "him". I winced at the pain this caused. I started to throw out everything that caused me to remember. Things like listening to music or watching TV were painful. I ended up throwing out all the CDs I owned. I tried to do it secretly so that Charlie wouldn't see. I think he suspected it, but he never said anything about it.

The pain in my chest was getting worse. I had to get my mind off the pain and numbness somehow, so I started looking through all the stuff that was on the floor.

The many photo albums I recognized. Renée gave them to me to take to Forks. The shoebox however, did not look familiar. I didn't remember bringing it with me when I moved to Forks. I picked it up, surprised by how heavy it was. Was there a pile of bricks in here? I set it carefully on the bed, with much effort, considering the box was heavy for something so small.

On the top, there was a small envelope I hadn't noticed before. My name was written on it, written by an unfamiliar hand. I opened it. _Dear Bella, _it said.

_I'm sure by now you are of age and have no memory of us. If you are indeed over 17, then it is time for you to know the truth._

_Renée and Charlie are not your real parents. You are a witch. We are your godparents, Melissa and Joseph. We are also a witch and wizard. You probably have no memory of this. In order to protect you, we had to erase your memories and bewitch Renée and Charlie into believing you were their daughter. We are sure you have many questions, and hopefully this letter answers most, if not all of them._

_You are what wizards call a muggleborn witch. That means that you have muggles (non-magic people) for parents. You real parents wanted you to grow up knowing about the wizarding world from the time that they found out you were magical, so they gave you to us to raise you. Don't worry, they did not abandon you. We went to visit them all the time, and you stayed in touch using a muggle invention called a telephone._

_You attended Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. In your fifth year, Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, announced that Lord Voldemort has returned. When Voldemort was in power, he would hunt down muggles and muggleborns and kill them for the fun of it. We couldn't let that happen to you, because we promised your parents we would take good care of you._

_During that summer, we took you to America, and sought out our muggle friends, Renée and Charlie. As we sat down for dinner, we placed a sleeping draught into each of your cups. We modified all of your memories and placed a spell on Renée and Charlie while you were sleeping and prevented anyone from using magic to invade your mind and take control of you. Don't worry; the memories are still in your head, kept safely hidden._

_In this box, you will find your wand and everything you need in order to complete your education as a young witch. It also contains a few items that may come in handy. It may seem small, but the box has an Undetectable Extension Charm placed on it._

_If you wish to retrieve those hidden memories, simply take your wand and tap your temple, we've made sure only you can get these memories by doing this. When you have gotten your memories back, do not try to contact us, for by the time you have read this, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named might have taken over the Ministry of Magic._

_Hopefully we'll see each other again soon, _

_Your loving godparents_


	2. Chapter 2

**I know people want an EdwardxBella pairing, but my story isn't one of those. Sorry to disappoint you. Edward will appear in this story, but not in the way that you think.**

* * *

><p>I stared at the letter, dumbstruck. I couldn't believe this, how could I be a witch? It didn't seem possible at first. Then I remembered the fact that vampires were real and existed in this world. If vampires existed, why couldn't wizards? Great, first vampires, now wizards? What kind of world was this? A small part of me noted that my heart did not hurt when I thought about Edward Cullen or his vampire family, but I was too busy to care.<p>

Setting the letter aside, I opened the box. It was amazing. All doubts I might've had while reading the letter were gone now. The box appeared small on the outside, but on the inside, it was humongous. Inside, there were a lot of books. It seemed like a whole library fit inside this one small shoebox.

Other than the books, there were a few strange-looking objects. One looked like an hourglass, surrounded by a few gold rings and dials, with a few numbers at the bottom. Another looked like a large, clear crystal ball. There was a small pot and what looked like a chemistry set. There were some oddly shaped bottles with labels like _Essence of Dittany _written on it.

I picked up the stick-like object I assumed was my wand, and felt warmth go through my fingers. I saw sparks fly from the tip of the wand. I decided I wanted my memories back, if this letter was telling the truth. Tapping my temple, I was overwhelmed by the memories that suddenly flooded my mind. A million memories passed my eyes, some more clearer than others...

_I was a first year. I had the Sorting Hat placed on my head. 'Hmm, where to put you? You certainly are smart, better be... RAVENCLAW!' I walked to the cheering table. 'Hi, I'm Bella' I said to a first year girl who was also sorted into my house. 'I'm Cho,' she said with a smile..._

_Second year, there were many whispers. 'What's going on?' I asked Cho. 'Apparently there are rumours going around that _the _Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts.' 'You mean the Boy who Lived? The one who survived being killed by You-Know-Who?' She nodded..._

_Third year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened. I was a muggleborn, so I had every right to fear for my life, since muggleborns were being attacked. Poor Penelope Clearwater, the Head Girl was attacked..._

_Fourth year, Sirius Black was on the loose, and everyone was scared out of their wits. The dementors kept me feeling depressed and unhappy all the time, not to mention frightened of the possibility of a killer coming to Hogwarts..._

_Fifth year, and the Triwizard Tournament occurred. The Yule Ball was coming up, and I was asked by a cute boy from Durmstrang. Cho was asked by many guys, including the famous Harry Potter, but she agreed to go with Cedric Diggory before Harry had the chance..._

_I was with Cho when she went to wish Cedric good luck on the third task. 'Be careful in that maze, alright Cedric?' 'Don't worry Cho, I'll be fine,' he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. 'Alright then, good luck!'..._

_Fleur and Krum had withdrawn from the competition, so it was only Cedric and Harry. Cho was getting worried, I could tell. 'He'll be fine,' I said. Then, the unthinkable happened. Harry had appeared, Cedric with him. Cedric looked lifeless, and I was scared to hear what happened..._

_People were crowding around Harry and Cedric. I was able to get closer to them, leaving Cho behind in the crowd. 'He's back,' Harry said, so quietly I'm surprised I even heard him. 'He's back. Voldemort.' The word started to spread, that Cedric was dead. I saw someone whisper into Cho's ear. I watched as her eyes filled with tears as she hid her face. I went over to her and leaned her head upon my shoulder, rubbing her back as she sobbed into my sweater. I comforted her as best as I could..._

_It was summer. My godparents said we were going to America to visit their muggle friends, Renée and Charlie. They seemed really nice, for muggles. We stayed at a hotel and ate with them. When dinner was served, my godfather offered to help serve the drinks. He then proposed a toast. We all raised our glasses and drank deeply. I started to feel dizzy, a haze going on in my head, and my vision getting blurred. Everything went black..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and added this to their watch list. Here's the third chapter of the story. Hopefully you guys like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, otherwise it would have ended differently. I don't own Harry Potter either, otherwise Neville and Luna would have been together. x]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As I came to my senses, I picked up the hourglass-like object, which I now realized was a time turner, and examined it. Time turners were rare to come by; I had only seen them in books. This time turner was different from the pictures shown in the books I had read. Reliving all these memories makes them seem more recent, even though this happened years ago. In books I had studied, the time turners often had gold chains, meant to be worn around the neck. This one didn't have any chain. It also had numbers and dials that regular time turners did not have.<p>

Deciding against my better judgement, I put it away, promising myself to only use it if I need to. I looked at the amount of books in the box. Taking one out, I realized it was my potions book from fifth year. The memories of Professor Snape came back to me. What I thought was a pot and chemistry set was actually a cauldron and potions kit.

"Bella?"

I was startled. I had forgotten about Charlie. Realizing that he wasn't my true father came as a shock to me. People always said that I was like Charlie, both in looks and mindset. I guess that now that I know that I'm a witch, I have to lift the enchantment from both Renée and Charlie. But where would I go? If I go back to the wizarding world, I'll be in danger. Not to mention, I don't remember half the spells I learned at Hogwarts, and there's a lot for me to learn, having been pulled out of Hogwarts after my fifth year.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I stuffed the book back in its place and shoved the box under my pillow.

"Hey Dad," I said, smiling at him. He looked startled, for some reason. He then looked around the room and saw the photo albums on the floor. I happened to notice the time.

"Oh! I have to go cook your dinner," I said, getting up.  
>"No, it's okay, I'll go order a pizza," he told me. He went back downstairs. That was odd, why did he look at me like I was a stranger? Did I do something different? I thought back to this morning. It hit me.<p>

I smiled at him. Not only that, I was actually _talking_ to him, out of my own free will. I never talked to him, unless he asked me a direct question. It must've been a shock to him, seeing me smile after weeks of lifelessness.

Now that I knew he wasn't my real father, I had to find the spell my godparents used on Renée and Charlie. I pulled out the box and started looking through all the spell books, trying to find one that looked like it had information on memory charms. Taking one out, I opened it and a letter fell out. Its writing was similar to the letter I found on the box, so I opened it.

_We knew that you wanted to reverse the spell that we placed on Renée and Charlie as soon as you got your memories back. We also knew that this would be the first place you would look for it. We suggest you refresh your memory before doing so. Read up on all the books we've given you. They contain information you would've learned at Hogwarts, had we not pulled you out after your fifth year. When you have done so, you can reverse the spell on Renée and Charlie. You will find the memory charm and the counter charm in the last chapter of this book. We strongly advise you not to perform this spell before reading every single book in this box. If you do perform the spell before doing so, you could permanently damage their brains and the damage would be irreversible._

I was surprised. My godparents knew me better than I thought they would. That's why Renée and Charlie don't know me as well as parents should know their kids, they weren't really my parents. Putting the spell book back in its place, I started looking at the other books that were there. It seemed as though everything was organized according to year and subject. Pulling a book out, I started to read, until I heard the doorbell ring. That must've been the pizza.

I came down the stairs and went into the kitchen, grabbing cups and plates on the way. All through dinner, Charlie was staring at me. I bet he was trying to figure out why I didn't look lifeless after all this time. He didn't say anything though; he was probably afraid I would revert back to my zombie-like state.

After we ate, I cleared the table and washed the dishes, while he watched TV in the living room. I then climbed the stairs to my room and continued reading until I fell asleep. I was prepared for the dream, but it never came. The next thing I knew, it was morning.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanna know what you guys think. Love it? Hate it? If you hate it, why would you be reading?<strong>

**I'm not gonna update unless you review. And don't just say "Please update soon!"  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here ya go, chapter 4. I know it's mostly a filler, but all stories have those. Hope you like it :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, sadly :'(**

* * *

><p>The next few months were spent going to school, work, doing homework, cooking, and reading and practicing magic. The day after I found out I was a witch, I looked up the memory charm that Melissa and Joseph used on Renée and Charlie, along with its counter charm. I knew that the counter charm wouldn't be easy, and I was right. Half of it I didn't even understand, so I decided to start from the beginning and work my way up. Taking out my books from first year, I started reading.<p>

After the first few weeks, I began using my wand to practice. I quickly learned not to practice magic in the house, after nearly being caught by Charlie while levitating objects in the living room. He had decided to come home early from the station, while I was trying out a charm that would get everything in the living room to fly around. After that, I started practicing elsewhere.

Usually, I would practice magic outside the house. I wanted to take all the stuff with me, but the weight of the box prevented me from taking it farther than a few steps out of the house. I ended up practicing in the backyard, under a charm that repelled water, so that the rain would not damage the books. Sometimes I would just take a few books and practice simple spells at school when no one was looking. I never cursed anyone, though I would've loved to put one on Lauren, just because she deserved to be cursed.

After a while, I learned a charm that made any load lighter. I cast it upon the box, which made it as light as a feather. I was able to put it in my bag and walk farther away from home to practice. I began to take it into the forest, so that I didn't have to worry about being seen by anyone. Charlie had no idea about my trips into the forest, so it came as a shock to the both of us when he saw me coming out of the woods near the house one day.

"What were you doing in the forest?" he asked me. What could I tell him? He would never believe me if I told him the truth, so I had to make something up. "Umm, hiking. It helps to clear my head," I told him, trying to make it sound believable. He didn't question it though.

"I don't want you to go hiking in the forest anymore," he said. "Why not?" I asked. The forest was the only place I could freely practice magic without being caught. "Haven't you heard a word of what I told you these past few weeks?" he asked. "There have been some disappearing hikers. People suspect it's a bear. There have even been some sightings. I don't want you to be next," he told me.

Even though he wasn't really my father, he still cared for me like a daughter. "Okay dad. I won't be hiking." I went into the house and put away my wand, since there was no chance to practice in the house without Charlie noticing. I picked up a book and started reading about magical creatures. It was fascinating.

Reading the books, I was reminded of the disaster that was Care of Magical Creatures. The lessons were... interesting, I guess, but it was sometimes dangerous. I remembered the time we had to look after Blast-Ended Skrewts. It wasn't fun, and the professor wasn't that helpful. Professor Hagrid was very kind, but he had a love for all magical creatures, especially the dangerous kind.

I let all the memories of all the disastrous things that happened in that class wash over me and let myself get lost in them.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting. Read and review! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a new chapter for ya. I hope you guys like it. If I make any mistakes, forgive me. Sadly, I don't have a beta. :'(**

**Disclaimer: if i owned Twilight or Harry Potter, would I be sitting here writing fanfiction?**

* * *

><p>It was finally spring break, and it was a beautiful sunny day. I wanted to go out and practice. For the past few weeks, I have had to practice in my room, under a Silencing and Locking charm. With all the spells I cast, it can get pretty messy in my room, which makes it hard to clean up when Charlie gets home. It's pretty annoying; I didn't have to worry about stuff like that when I was practicing in the woods. I couldn't believe he wouldn't let me "hike". I didn't even go that far, and I always kept the house in sight, so I wouldn't get lost.<p>

Charlie said he would be staying late at the station today, so there would be no chance of being caught. I had my mind made up. Getting all the stuff needed, and stuffing my wand into my shirt sleeve, I walked out the door. Taking one look outside, I decided to go for a drive to find a place to practice.

Climbing into the truck, I put my bag on the passenger seat, and drove off. I paid no attention to where I was going. I hadn't even realized where I was until I got to a dead end. I got out, remembering this place. It was where, nearly a year ago, Edward had taken me to show me his meadow. By now, the pain did not overwhelm me. It didn't hurt thinking about how he appeared in the sunlight in the meadow that day.

I wanted to find the meadow again, so I started hiking, completely ignoring the trail that was there. After hiking about 5 miles, I saw a clearing up ahead. I walked towards it eagerly. I had found the meadow. It looked like nothing had changed. The wildflowers were still there, with a stream bubbling nearby, and the sun shining overhead. The only thing missing was Edward, sparkling in the sunlight in the center of the meadow.

I didn't feel like practicing magic, having used my energy to hike all the way up here, so I put my bag down and lay down in the middle of the meadow. I pulled out the book on magical creatures and continued reading. After a few chapters, I got to a part about vampires and how to destroy them. I started reading with more interest.

_Contrary to popular muggle beliefs, vampires are not affected by sunlight, garlic, or crosses. Stabbing them through the heart with a wooden stake would not work either. _

I skipped through the info on vampires, getting to the part on defeating them.

_Vampires fear fire, so casting a simple incineration spell would surely destroy them. The problem with this method would be aiming a spell at them. They are impossibly fast and strong and would be able to evade attacks you use on them. Vampires are not immune to magical spells however, so if it is possible for you to do so, cast a leg locker curse, or a full body bind curse on them to prevent them from running away. Doing so makes it easier to set them on fire._

_There are other methods, such as..._

I stopped reading after that. I was having a flashback. I had been getting these a lot, since I got my memories back.

_It was second year. I was with Cho and Marietta, walking to Charms, when we saw a few Slytherin boys who were our age, laughing at two Hufflepuff boys younger than them. We went over to see what was happening. _

_One of the younger boys was on the ground, unmoving, though his eyes were looking around wildly, while the other was hopping around, his legs appearing stuck together. The older boys were laughing at them._

"_Why would you put a curse on two first years?" I asked angrily. "You guys should be ashamed of yourselves, cursing two students that can't defend themselves. It's horrible!" Cho and I were yelling at them, while Marietta performed the counter curse on the first years._

"_No," one of the boys said, "It's fun."_

"_Let's see how fun it is when it's you being cursed," Cho said, whipping out her wand. I got mine out too. "Locomotor Mortis!" Cho yelled. "Petrificus Totalus!" I cried. One of them fell to the floor, his hands locked to his sides and his legs locked together. Another started hopping around madly, his legs bound together. The others scattered when we raised our wands at them._

_We started walking away from them, leaving them like that. After all, if they were threatening first years with these spells, then they would be smart enough to know the counter curses._

I snapped back to reality. I heard a rustle in the leaves. It wasn't the wind; the air was still. I looked up. A pair of black eyes was staring at me from the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys know who it is? Tell me in a review, or PM me. You're gonna have to wait for the next chapter to find out. ;)<br>**

**Reviews make me write faster, so review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, a new chapter! Sorry I left you with a cliff hanger last chapter. Who really likes cliff hangers? But if it gets people reading then that's good, right? Forgive me for any mistakes I make, since I don't have a beta.  
><strong>

**Thanks to everyone reading the story. I wanna thank The Agent of Fire for reviewing every chapter of the story so far, it means a lot to me. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Twilight. This story, I do own.  
><strong>

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously:<span>_

_I snapped back to reality. I heard a rustle in the leaves. It wasn't the wind; the air was still. I looked up. A pair of black eyes was staring at me from the darkness..._

**Chapter 6**_  
><em>

"Hmm, I would've thought it would be more difficult to find you, but here you are," a voice said. A figure rose from the darkness and walked out into the sunlight. I easily recognized who it was at once.

There she was, literally sparkling in the sunlight in front of me. Her eyes were focused on me and only me. They were black; she had not hunted for a while. Her hair was tangled, with leaves and twigs stuck in it. "Victoria," I said, my voice filled with hatred.

"I had thought that your vampires would have taken you with them, when I found that the house was abandoned. I was going to check if you were still in this town, but, of course, those stupid werewolves had to get in my way, but I managed to get around them." I was confused by her words. Werewolves? what was she talking about?

She came closer. "I expected you to be under some kind of protection. I guess they didn't care enough to make sure you were safe before leaving. You wouldn't have believed what I was planning. I thought I would have to get Laurent to spy on you, since he was friendly with your vampire family. And yet, here I find you, wandering the forest, unprotected, by yourself. It makes it so much easier for me to kill you."

A chill ran through my body. I was really afraid right now. If she killed me, no one would know. I would just be reported as another missing hiker. Realization hit me. "You killed those hikers," I said. "Of course I did. I needed blood, and they just happened to be in the forest when I was hunting," she said. I took a step back. "Why do you want to kill me?" She laughed. "Easy. Your Edward killed my James, so I thought I'd return the favour," she answered. "Why not go after him? He's the one who killed James," I said.

"I thought about doing just that, but decided you were an easier target. I really don't understand why your vampire would kill my mate for _you._ After all, you are just a pathetic little human. It's really too bad he didn't turn you, but that makes it better for me." She crouched, ready to spring. "Don't come any closer," I said, getting my wand out and pointing it at her. She straightened up.

"A stick? That's the best you can come up with? What are you gonna do, stab me through the heart with it?" she scoffed. "Pathetic." She got into a crouch again. Using my wand, I used a fire spell to try to destroy her. I ended up missing, and she jumped out of the way.

"What the-" Her words were cut off as I tried to hit her with fire again. Again she dodged it, running around the meadow, all but invisible as I aimed jets of fire at her. Soon, I was surrounded by a ring of fire, and the flames were getting closer to the center, where I was. She stood just outside the ring expectantly, waiting for the flames to reach me and burn me alive.

"_Aguamenti!"_ I yelled, pointing my wand to the ground, dousing the flames with water. Steam rose up and made it impossible to see anything. When the steam subsided, I saw Victoria, with a look of fury on her face, angry that the flames did not kill me. She ran at me, focusing only on me. I barely had time to aim a spell at her.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Her legs locked together, and her hands locked to her sides. She fell to the ground, the sound similar to a falling boulder. Her body was unmoving, but her eyes were wild, darting all around. I walked over to her. "Never underestimate the power of a pathetic little human," I said, pointing my wand at her. Her eyes widened in fear. "Say hi to James for me," I said. _"INCENDIO!" _ With a sound like an explosion, she burst into flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you expect that to happen? Tell me what you think, leave me a review. The more you review, the faster i write, so REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally had the chance to put this up. I've been busy with school and stuff. Sorry it's short. Like I said, school. It's mostly a filler chapter, hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own the story, nothing else x(  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Getting my bag, I examined it for damage. Luckily there was none. I was afraid that it might've caught fire while I was trying to hit Victoria. All that was left of her was a smoking pile of ash, which was emitting a horrible smell. The smoke that rose from the pile looked more solid than gas.<p>

I examined my surroundings. All the plants in the meadow were scorched and burnt. I didn't want to leave the meadow this way; it was supposed to be a place of beauty. I pulled out a book from my bag on Herbology. I turned to a section on reviving dead and burnt plants. It said to use 6 drops of rejuicer, then 3 drops of regerminator. It says it would supposedly work on any dead or damaged plants.

Opening my bag, I found vials of rejuicer and regerminator and proceeded to pour them on the plants. I poured 6 drops of the rejuicer, a reddish looking potion, then 3 drops of the greenish looking regerminator. The results were instantaneous. The whole meadow was affected by it. All the plants burnt by the fire were revived. Just in time too. There was a rustling nearby. I was afraid it was another vampire, so I ran to the shadows and cast a Disillusionment Charm. It wasn't a vampire, but it was just as terrifying.

A huge black beast came into the meadow. For a moment I thought it was a bear, but as I examined it more closely, I realized it was a wolf. But it was so _huge. _This must be the creature that people have been seeing. No wonder people thought that it was a bear. It looked as though it was hit with an Engorgement Charm or something.

It came over to where the remains of Victoria were burning. It looked like it winced at the stench that emitted from it. It ran back into the woods. I was about to lift the spell, but then more figures emerged from the darkness. This time, the gigantic wolf I saw wasn't one of them.

There were six boys, and they all wore nothing but cut-off shorts. They were all tanned, so I assumed they were from La Push. In the middle was Sam Uley, the man who found me in the forest all those months ago. To his right, much to my surprise was Jacob Black. He was more buff than he was the last time I saw him, at the prom. All of them were buff and had cropped hair. I noticed they all had wrinkled their noses. They walked to the smoking pile.

"Do you think that's her, Sam?" one of the boys asked.

"It has to be," Sam answered. "There isn't another vampire for miles, and this was where the trail leads." How did they know that Victoria was a vampire? And what trail were they talking about? Were they following her? Don't they know that hunting a vampire would be dangerous for them? She could easily kill any of them.

"Why'd you tell us to phase before coming here?" Jacob asked. "The stink was overwhelming; I had to get away before changing back to my human form." Human form? What was he talking about? Victoria's words came back to me. _I was going to check if you were still here, but, of course, those stupid werewolves had to get in my way..._

Were they werewolves? I went over everything I read about werewolves in my head. None of the theories fit with them, so they couldn't be werewolves. From what they say, they could change form at will. A real werewolf could only change during the full moon, whether he wants to or not. These boys seemed more like shape shifters.

"Who do you think did it?" someone asked. "I don't know, we're the only ones with knowledge of vampires and ways to destroy them," Sam said. "Do you reckon it was another vampire?" another boy asked. "There would've been another trail for us to follow then," Jacob answered. "Let's get outta here before someone finds this place."

They left. I was pretty sure I heard growls coming from where they disappeared, so I assumed they changed into their wolf forms. I waited till the noise faded into the distance before I lifted the Disillusionment Charm. I managed to hike back to where my truck was waiting. I decided that I wouldn't go into the forest again, to avoid situations like that in the near future.

* * *

><p><strong>C'mon guys, I wanna know if you like it. I know there's a bunch of people reading this.<strong>

**The potion idea I got from the J. K. Rowling's official website  
><strong>

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's a new chapter for ya. I posted this cuz a certain someone wanted to read it ;) Hope ya like it.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight, or Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since the little incident in the forest. I had nearly finished every book on the box, and took a break from reading, looking into the crystal ball. I wasn't really concentrating on it; I just watched the swirling gas, while I was thinking.<p>

I was worried about Melissa and Joseph, along with their daughter Tina. Tina was a year younger than me, so she was still at Hogwarts. We grew up together, so she was like a sister to me. What if You-Know-Who had gotten to them? He could've captured or killed any of them. He probably took over the Ministry, like the letter said. Who knows what's happening at Hogwarts now? I really hoped Tina was alright.

I was also concerned about Cho and Marietta, my best friends, even though they weren't at Hogwarts anymore. What happened to them? Are they safe? I hated not knowing this.

There was a flash of colour on the crystal ball. I sat up and looked closely at it. Giving it my full attention, it showed me an image of Cho.

Her eyes were red and puffy. She was crying, I realized. A part of me wanted to find her and comfort her as I did before, when Cedric died. Maybe that was what she was crying over, but it's been years. I bet she still loves him. I started walking down memory lane, remembering the good times with my friends at Hogwarts. Reliving them brought other memories with them, of a pale skinned boy with gold eyes who looked exactly like Cedric...

I was stunned at this realization. Edward looks exactly like Cedric. Why didn't I see it before? It can't be a simple coincidence, but how can it possibly be true? Perhaps he had a relative who passed on his genetics? But Carlisle told me that Edward was the only one of his family who survived the influenza, and that was because he was turned into a vampire. Maybe he was lying about his past? No, that can't be right; he would've recognized me when we first met, even if I didn't know I was a witch at the time. A bunch of other theories ran through my mind, but none of them fit.

Looking through my box, I decided to check for myself if it was true. I pulled out the hourglass object with the dials and numbers at the bottom. Now I knew what these dials and numbers were for. This kind of time turner was designed to take a wizard years back in time, and was also able to return them back to the time they were from. The first number below marked the day you wanted to get to, the second marked the month and the third marked the year.

I wondered what day I should go back to. A few options came to mind, but I wasn't sure if they would show me what I needed to know. I decided to go back to the year 1918, around the date that Cedric was killed. I fiddled with the dials, changing the numbers to the date I wanted. As soon as I put in the date, the hourglass started spinning. Everything became blurred.

When everything became clearer, I took a look at my surroundings. It seems that a few decades ago, this place was still part of the forest. I found my way out of it and walked into the small town located here. I quickly noticed that I was not wearing proper clothing for the time. I hid where no one could see me and observed the women that passed. I transfigured my jeans and t-shirt into a dress similar to the ones I saw women wearing. I grimaced when I saw myself. Wearing dresses was not my thing, especially _frilly _dresses.

Seeing as this was not where Edward was, I prepared myself to apparate to Chicago. Luckily I had read about Apparition and practiced it before, otherwise I would be screwed. Or _splinched. _I shuddered at that. When the horrible feeling of apparition subsided, I found myself in a busy street. I had to hide, because I saw Edward (or Cedric, if my hunch is correct) coming this way.

I cast a Disillusionment Charm as he came my way. What he was wearing fit the time period, so maybe my theory was wrong. That was before I heard him muttering, "...muggle town, I lost my wand and have no idea where I am. The clothes are ridiculous and I have no idea where this silly outfit came from." That started to sound like Cedric, so I followed him, listening to him muttering to himself. "I get hit by the Killing Curse, just before I'm about to win the Tri-Wizard Tournament with Harry, and I end up here? How in the world did I get here? What am I supposed to do here?"

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't watch where he was going. He bumped into a woman holding a few bags, causing her to drop them. "I'm sorry madam," he said to the woman, helping her pick them up. "That's quite alright dear," the woman said to him. She reminded me of Esme. They both got to their feet. The woman looked at him. "You seem to be upset about something. Is there anything I can do to help?" the woman said.

He hesitated. "No, I don't think you can," he answered. I doubted anyone could help him, because anyone who he told about his predicament would think he's crazy. "Well," the woman said, "why don't I take you home?" He seemed to think about it for a moment. He was probably thinking about telling her the truth without revealing that he's a wizard that has travelled back in time. "My home is far away, and I can't go back," he finally said. "Isn't there a place you can stay?" she asked. "No, there isn't."

"You poor thing," the lady said. "Why don't you stay with my husband and me?" "I couldn't intrude," Cedric stammered. "Nonsense, we have more than enough room to accommodate you." He seemed too polite to refuse, so he agreed. She began to lead him to her home. Quietly, I followed them, listening to their conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! And I just lost the game :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone reading the story, it really means a lot to me. For those who are wondering what will happen to Bella and Edward, all will be revealed soon enough.**

**If you are wondering who the woman is, this chapter will answer that question.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, except Melissa, Joseph, and Tina. If you don't know who they are, go back and reread. :)**

* * *

><p>"What is your name anyway?" the woman asked him. "Er," he looked at a nearby sign. There, on the sign, was the name Edward. "My name is Edward," he said. "Really? My husband's name is Edward as well. Edward Masen. My name is Elizabeth Masen." She led him to her house, which was really more of a mansion. No wonder she let him stay with her, they must be rich.<p>

I had seen enough. I pulled out the time turner and changed it back to my time. I more or less knew what was gonna happen. They would treat him as a son, maybe even adopt him, and he would be Edward Masen junior. A few months later, they would all catch the Spanish Influenza, and Edward Masen junior would become Edward Cullen, the vampire I met a little over a year ago.

I guessed that he forgot everything about being a wizard when he became a vampire. He only remembered his life after travelling back in time. He probably lost his magical ability when he changed as well. It's not like he would need magic when he has heightened senses, and the increased speed and strength.

I wound up in modern day Chicago. I found a deserted place to apparate, and wound up in my room in Forks. So Edward really is Cedric. If he is, then he must not remember anything of his life before he went back in time. He probably doesn't even remember who Cho is, and she must spend days crying over him.

Now that I knew that Edward was Cedric, I feel horrible for being with him when I know that Cho is still in love with him. Memories of my secret conversations with Cho came back to me. How we would talk about Cedric taking her out to Madam Puddifoot's for a date when there was a Hogsmeade trip. Or when he would wrap his arms around her waist while we were sitting at our table and ask to join us for lunch.

Sometimes he would pull me aside and ask my opinion for things. When it was her birthday, he asked what she would love, so that he could give it to her. When it was Valentine's Day, I would tell him the perfect way to celebrate with her.

I had to go and find him, and try to get him to remember his past life. Maybe if he saw her again, the memories would come back to him like they did for me. How would I be able to find him though? I got out the crystal ball and stared at it, concentrating on a picture of Edward.

Nothing happened. I tried chanting his name in my head. Still nothing. Why couldn't I see him? I tried to remember how I saw that image of Cho in the crystal ball. I had let my mind wander, thinking about her, and the image came to me. I started to remember everything about Edward when he was here in Forks. It no longer hurt me to think of these things.

I let all the memories wash over me. As I remembered Edward Cullen, I started to see how much like Cedric he was. Cedric would always be overprotective of Cho, and jealous that other guys fancied her-Oh!

There was that flash of colour again. Staring intently at it, it showed me what I wanted. I saw an image of Edward, or Cedric, whatever you want to call him. He looked terrible. There were dark circles under his eyes and his eyes were a dark onyx. He looked like he had not hunted for a long time. What's worse is that he was curled into a fetal position, muttering to himself. "Bella, Bella," he kept repeating.

I was shocked. After all, he was the one who left me. Anyway, I had to get him to remember his life at Hogwarts. I know that Edward loves me, but I the Cedric I knew loved Cho more than anything.

I wanted to see the place he was in, to find him. The colours swirled and blurred together to show me another picture. It looked like an old abandoned building. It must be where he was, but it could be anywhere. Then came another image. It was a sign with the words "Welcome to Rio de Janeiro" written on it. So that's it. Edward was in Rio.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, I wonder what will happen now? Oh wait, I'm the one writing it XD<strong>

**The idea for the time turner came from J. K. Rowling's website.**

**Read and review!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone reading the story, here's a new chapter. Forgive me for any mistakes I might have made while writing. I don't have a beta... well, not on the site, at least.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the idea. Oh, and Melissa, Joseph and Tina. :)**

* * *

><p>It was a busy week as I prepared myself for travel. I planned to find Edward, and then find a way to get him to remember his past life. I had finished reading every book in the box, so I would be prepared. I considered leaving a note for Charlie to find, but I couldn't think of what to say. I wondered what he would do when he found me to be missing. He would probably send out search parties, but I would be too far away for them to find me.<p>

Thanks to magic, I managed to fit the box, a few pieces of clothing and some other necessities into my bag, and it was still lighter than a feather. Concentrating on a picture of the building the crystal ball showed me, I let the feeling of apparition take over me.

When I opened my eyes, I was in front of the building. I couldn't believe it worked. It looked like it had a few floors to it; any one of them might be the one where Edward was. Using a spell that I recently learned, it showed me where Edward was. He was on the topmost floor of the building. I ran into the building. Unfortunately for me, there was no elevator.

Cursing that fact, I started for the stairs, taking them two at a time. Panting and out of breath, with my legs burning from exertion, I finally made it to the top. When I was at the top, I asked myself why I didn't just apparate to the top floor. I face palmed; I was so stupid sometimes. I cast a quick spell, weakening the scent of my blood, so that he wouldn't be tempted as much. Getting to the door, I tried opening it. It was locked.

Banging on the door, I tried getting him to open it himself. "Edward?" Nothing. I knew he could hear me; why wouldn't he open the door? I had to resort to using magic. _"Alohamora," _I said, pointing my wand at the door. It clicked open. I pushed open the door and stepped inside.

It was mostly empty, save for the figure in the middle of the room. He looked the same as when I saw him in the crystal ball. Something told me that he hadn't moved from this position since I had seen him in the crystal ball, about a week ago. Cautiously, I made my way over to where Edward was. "Edward?" I said tentatively. I knelt down to look at him. His eyes were closed, but of course, being a vampire, he did not sleep. "Edward, look at me," I said.

He opened his eyes. He stared at me. "Bella?" he whispered, not believing his eyes. "Yes, it's me," I said. He stood, and I stood too, then he pulled me into his arms. It felt odd now, having his arms around me. "How is this possible? How did you find me?" I couldn't tell him, not yet, at least.

"It's a long story, I'll explain it later," I replied. I felt really guilty right now. This was Cedric, the one who fell in love with Cho. Back at Hogwarts, he would come to me for advice about Cho. I was the one they talked to about their relationship. They trusted me with their secrets, and I never told anyone.

He tried to kiss me, but I stopped him and pulled out of his embrace. He looked hurt. "What's wrong?" he asked. "It's nothing," I told him. It's not like I could tell him that he was in love with another girl, he would probably think I'm crazy. "Bella, you can't really believe those words I told you all those months ago," he said. "What?" I was confused. What was he talking about?

"When I said that I didn't love you, I never meant it. I only wanted to protect you. I thought that my interference was stopping you from having a normal, human life. Since I left, every moment without you was agony. I wanted to come back, but I thought you would be better off without me. The truth is, I never stopped loving you. I have always loved you, and I will always love you." He tried to get me to look at him, but I turned away.

"Not always," I said softly, thinking of when he was with Cho, back at Hogwarts. I was speaking more to myself than to him, but he heard it anyway. "You don't believe me?" he asked. "I'll prove it to you, I promise," he vowed. "Edward," I said, turning back to him. I sighed. "You should go hunt," I said quietly, not meeting his eyes. "Okay," he said in a defeated tone, "I'll be back." I looked away, but I knew he had gone. He would be gone for a few hours at most, giving me time to think over everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me a review, tell me what you think. Should I keep writing, or should I abandon the story and go back to writing song-fics?<strong>

**REVIEW! Oh, and the game :)  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing the story, you guys are awesome. Here's a new chapter for you :)**

***PLEASE READ*: in order to understand what's going on the these next few chapters, it would be best to read the last HP book, just sayin'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own Harry Potter either, or else Lupin and Tonks would still be alive. I only own Melissa, Joseph and Tina**.

* * *

><p>I was looking at the crystal ball. Edward was out hunting in the forest miles from where I was. Since he was gone, I had lifted the spell that weakened the scent of my blood. Now that I found Edward, (or Cedric) I didn't know what to do. Should I find Cho? Even if I decided to, she could be anywhere. What if she was captured by You-Know-Who's followers? What if she went into hiding? You-Know-Who probably has the whole wizarding world under his control.<p>

A familiar flash of colour caught my eye. It was coming from the crystal ball. Maybe it would show me what I wanted to know. Just like I thought it would, it showed me an image of Cho. Unlike the other time, she was not crying. She was with a bunch of other people from our year. The boy closest to her, I realized, was Michael Corner. They both seemed to be listening intently to something.

The more I watched them, the clearer their surroundings became. It didn't look familiar to me, but they were surrounded by other Hogwarts students, so they must be there. Tina was probably there too, but I couldn't see her. The colours of all houses except Slytherin were there. This image faded as quickly as it came. That wasn't as helpful as I thought it would be. I needed to get there, but I didn't even know where that place was.

The best hope I had was apparating to where I saw that image of Cho in the crystal ball. I didn't think it would work, seeing as it looked like she was in the castle. Everyone knew that you couldn't apparate within the walls of Hogwarts. But I had to _try. _Maybe it wouldn't take me to Hogwarts, but just close enough to get to it. I don't know if it would work, but it worked with Edward, and here I am now.

Speaking of Edward, I would have to tell him the truth. The door opened, and there he was. _It's now or never, _I thought. "Edward, there's something I have to tell you," I said. "You don't need to say anything," he said. "Just listen to me," I told him. "No really, it's fine, though I'm surprised you went through the trouble of finding me-" "What are you going on about?" I asked him.

"I know what you're going to say, so you don't need to," he said. When I stared at him with a confused expression, he continued. "I know that I'm probably too late, you probably don't love me anymore, but I would get down on my knees, to beg for you to take me back, but if you don't care-" I cut him off.

"Edward, you're not giving me a chance to speak! That's not what I was here for. I may not love you anymore, but if I didn't care about you anymore, why would I go through the trouble of looking for you?" I was practically yelling at him. "Why are you here then?" he asked. "Give me some time, and I'll explain," I said. I couldn't tell him much. I could only tell him that I was a witch and about my studies these past few months, and how I found him. I couldn't tell him about Cho, or about him being Cedric.

_One hour later…_

"So, you're telling me that you're a witch?" Edward asked skeptically. "You don't believe me, do you?" I knew he would doubt it. "Well, what do you expect me to think?" he asked me. "Vampires are real," I pointed out. "You are proof of that. If vampires exist, why can't wizards?" I asked him. "Okay, I guess I believe you," he said. He still seemed uncertain.

Sighing, I got my wand out, and pointed it at him. Using a non-verbal spell, I waved my wand. Tiny sparks flew from my wand. He seemed shocked. "What just happened? Why does everything look so... unclear?" He seemed panicked. "It's a spell. I dulled your senses, particularly your sense of smell. You still have the strength and speed of a vampire, but you now have the senses of a human. It's only temporary though. You're gonna need it."

"Why? What's going on?" He was perplexed. "I can't explain much, but I just feel like I need to get back to Hogwarts." His eyebrows knit together. "What on earth is Hogwarts?" he asked. "It's a magic school. I went there." _You went there too,_ I added in my thoughts. I spent the next little while explaining Hogwarts to him, leaving out the part about him and Cho.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! READ AND REVIEW!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter for ya! :)  
><strong>

**I actually wrote a little side story for this from Edward/Cedric's POV, when he went back in time. It's called "Untold Secrets" if you guys wanna read it.**

**This chapter may or may not include some HP characters in it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or HP, otherwise there would have been Drarry in the books (Yes, I am a Drarry shipper, don't hate me or this story for it XD).**

* * *

><p>"I just feel like something is pulling me back there," I said after explaining. "My god sister is back there, and I'm really worried about her. I have a feeling something is gonna happen to her," I told him. "Okay Bella, I'll arrange a flight to England right away," he said. "There's no time for that, Edward."<p>

I grabbed on to him, as I spun on the spot, concentrating on the place where I saw Cho. Instead of ending up where I wanted, I ended up in what looked like a small pub. It didn't seem familiar. "What was that?" Edward asked, a little shaken. "Apparition. Magically disappearing from one place and reappearing somewhere else."

I explored the pub a little. The memory came back to me. We were in Hogsmeade. I went over to the window looking up at the castle. Edward appeared beside me. He was fascinated by this. "I've never seen that castle before," he said. I had to roll my eyes at this. Of course he's seen this place before, he went to school here. He just doesn't remember it. _That's why we're here, _I thought.

We had to find a way in. We decided to split up. Edward was gonna try to get in through the front entrance of the castle, while I was left to find another way in.

**(Author's note: Assume that the Caterwauling Charm had been disabled, since the Battle of Hogwarts has begun and Voldemort knows that Harry is in the castle.)**

As he left, running towards Hogwarts, I noticed that a bunch of students were coming down the stairs of the pub, the Hog's Head, I think it was called. There were more students coming out of the pub than I thought could fit inside it.

They were all too busy to notice me. A few of them were holding hands. Before I knew it, they disappeared with a loud _crack._ They must have apparated to a safe place. Some of them looked frightened, others looked worried, and others seemed disappointed, though I couldn't imagine why. I got closer to them, planning to ask them what was going on. One of them looked my way and seemed to recognize me.

"Bella?" he asked. It was a boy from Ravenclaw. He was about two years younger than me. "Yes," I said. "People thought that You-Know-Who had gotten to you," he said. "I went into hiding. Anyway, what's going on?" I asked him. "Hogwarts is preparing for battle. The Dark Lord is coming." I stood there, with my eyes widened.

I was truly frightened right now, but I still needed to get into that castle. I knew that Cho was there, so I needed to find her. "How did you guys get out?" I asked him. "Secret passage," he said, jerking his thumb behind him to indicate the second floor of the pub. "Have you seen my god sister?" I blurted without thinking. "Tina? She's staying to fight," he said. "Thanks," I said, hugging him.

I rushed up the stairs. All the students were coming from a passageway on the second floor. It was nearly empty; almost everyone was out of the tunnel. I climbed into the passageway and clambered through the tunnel. I took forever before I finally saw the end of it.

I exited the tunnel, and found myself in a room I had seen only once before. It was where I saw that second image of Cho in the crystal ball. In the room, there were two people. One was a woman with pink hair; the other was a redhead who I recognized as one of the Weasley children.

I went up to her. "Uh, Ginny, right?" "Yeah," she said. "You're one of Cho's friends, aren't you? Her friend who disappeared three years ago." I was surprised. How did she know this? "Cho told us about you. Showed us pictures too." she said, answering my thoughts. "Is she here? Where is she?" I asked her. "She's fighting," Ginny answered.

I took a look around me. "What is this place?" I asked her. "I've never seen it before. Is it a part of the castle?" "Yeah, it's part of the castle. It's the Room of Requirement. Right now, we need a way out, and it's provided us with that secret passage," she said, pointing to the tunnel.

"Why is You-Know-Who coming to Hogwarts?" I asked. It was the other woman, the pink-haired one, that answered me. "He's after Harry. He plans to kill him," she told me. "Can't we stop him?" She shook her head. "There's nothing we can do, except hold him off to give Harry some time." I could tell that they were worried. I'm sure there would lives lost and blood spilt. Luckily I had cast that spell on Edward, dulling his senses, but I didn't know how long it would last.

"Thanks for the help Ginny, er," I said, looking at the other woman. "Tonks," she said with a small smile. "Tonks, thanks. I'm gonna go do what I can to help." I waved to them, and exited the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review! I need more feedback from you!<strong>

**Read my other story too! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone who's reading the story, you guys are awesome. Here's a new chapter. Sorry for any mistakes I might have made, I don't have a beta :(**

**I had to do a bit of research for this one. And by research, I mean looking through the last few chapters of the last HP book. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, otherwise there would have been a battle at the end of Breaking Dawn. I don't own HP either, otherwise Tonks, Lupin, Fred and Dobby would be alive. Poor Dobby :'(**

* * *

><p>As soon as I left the Room of Requirement, a bunch of spells flew at me, which I narrowly avoided. Hogwarts was in chaos. Windows were broken, statues were knocked aside and large chunks were blasted out of the staircases. Right now, all I wanted to do was find Cho and Tina. I ran through the castle, jinxing and hexing Death eaters as I passed them. It took forever to look for them. Amidst a crowd of Hogwarts students, I saw Cho, mounting an attack on a few Death Eaters.<p>

I ran to them, shooting curses left and right, dodging those that came toward me. There was no sign of Edward anywhere. Hopefully he was alright. While Cho was in battle with another wizard, a Death Eater behind her had his wand pointed at her, mouth open to form a spell. I stunned him before he had the chance.

He fell to the ground, distracting Cho. She turned around to look at the fallen Death Eater. The wizard she was duelling with was about to hex her, but a fellow student managed to stun him before he uttered a word. She looked from the Death Eater I had stunned, to me, the one who saved her. Her eyes widened. "Bella?" she asked, bewildered. "How-" She was cut off as spells flew at us. "There's no time to explain, but I'm here to help," I said, ducking for cover.

Together, we fought the oncoming Death Eaters. "How did you get here?" Cho asked. "Long story, I'll explain later," I said as we shot hexes and jinxes at Death Eaters, while others rushed to our aid. "Bella!" I heard someone yell. I turned. "Tina!" I ran and hugged her. "How did you get here? Mom and Dad said you left."

She was just as I remembered her. Her dark, curly hair was tied into a ponytail, with a few strands escaping from it. She had grown a little, though she was always shorter than me. Her Gryffindor robes were torn and bloody, from the fighting. They were still too big on her. There were a few cuts on her face, but otherwise, she was the same. "I'll tell you everything later, I promise," I said.

There was a loud voice that echoed through the entire castle. I suspected that it was the voice of You-Know-Who himself. "You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery." Everyone was frozen, listening to him. Tina grabbed on to me, frightened.

"Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste.

"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat, immediately." The Death Eaters were backing off, leaving their stunned and dead allies.

"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured." People started to gather together, looking for loved ones. Some were carrying their injured friends, while others were leaning over dead bodies, crying their eyes out. Everyone was heading down to the Great Hall.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

All the Death Eaters were making their way out of the castle, toward the Forbidden Forest. There was still no sign of Edward anywhere. I went to look for him, leaving Cho and Tina behind. In the back of my mind, I wondered where Harry was. Would he give himself up? Who knows? There were so many of us counting on him to defeat the Dark Lord, so maybe Harry would go. But what if he died? What if You-Know–Who killed him? All hope would be lost.

I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. _Find Edward,_ that's what I had to do. As everyone headed down to the Great Hall, I went searching for Edward. I explored the upper floors of the castle. He wasn't there. Searching the dungeons, checking every room, I found him. "What are you doing down here?" I asked him. "The blood, the scent of it is too tempting. I don't know if I can control myself," he said.

Oh. So I guess that the spell only lasted a few hours. Using my wand, I uttered the spell, dulling his senses once more. For good measure, I cast a different spell, making him temporarily immune to the scent of blood. "There, now you won't be tempted by the blood," I said. "Why did you bring me here Bella?" he asked. I was about to answer, when I heard a voice.

"Bella? Where did you go?" It was Tina. She must have followed me here. "Mom and Dad are looking-" her words were cut off as she took in the scene in front of her. She was silent, staring at me. She then looked at Edward. "What?" he asked her. I sighed. I'd rather not explain with Edward here.

"Edward, do you mind giving me time to talk to Tina alone? No eavesdropping either," I told him. He still looked confused, but he left the room. Just in case he was listening, I cast a Silencing Charm. "What's going on here?" she asked me. Sighing, I told her everything that happened since Melissa and Joseph left me with Renée and Charlie.

* * *

><p><strong>The character of Tina was based on my friend Tina, who wanted to be part of this story. Tell me what you think of her :)<strong>

**Read and Review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Here's a chapter 14 for ya! Read, review, fav, and add this to your watch list. :)  
><strong>

**This chapter is basically a summary of the chapter "The Flaw in the Plan" from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, told in Bella's POV. I didn't really spend much time on it, so if you want the full details and dialogue of it, read the book, that's what I'll say.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Tina, Melissa and Joseph. If I did, why would I be on this site? XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Wow, vampires and shape shifters?" she asked after my explanation. "Yup, it's been hectic," I said to her. "So, he's really Cedric?" she asked in a whisper. I nodded. "You can't tell anyone, at least, not until he knows it, alright?" She rolled her eyes. "Of course I won't say anything," she said "Good. Now it's your turn. Tell me what happened at Hogwarts when I left," I said.<p>

She didn't explain a lot, but she basically told me important details of what happened from the time I left to the time I came back. When I heard that Professor Dumbledore was killed, I was nearly in tears. Sure, he might have been mad, but he was the greatest wizard I ever knew.

"When are you planning to tell Edward?" she asked me. I shrugged. "I don't know yet." I still haven't thought of a way to bring it up. Being here at Hogwarts didn't seem to help him remember either. I was about to say something, but again, there was that same voice, the voice of You-Know-Who.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone.

"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle, now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live, and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

I couldn't believe it. Or rather, I didn't want to believe it. Harry couldn't be dead. This was it then, all hope was lost. We would continue resisting, but they would end up killing us. I was so shocked that I couldn't speak. I guessed Tina felt the same way. Silently, we made our way to the courtyard, not saying anything. Edward was nowhere to be found.

Standing at the back of the crowd, I saw the scene laid out in front of me. Everyone on our side was screaming and yelling, failing to be silenced by the charms cast by the Dark Lord himself. Then there was Neville Longbottom, charging him, but falling to the ground, disarmed.

As all this was happening, I was scanning the crowds for Edward. I was barely paying attention to what was happening. Something caused everyone to scream in horror. I saw Neville, the Sorting Hat on his head, catching on fire. He was under a Body Bind Curse, so he couldn't move.

Suddenly, all hell broke loose. Giants, wizards, centaurs and other magical creatures were launching an attack on the Death Eaters. Yells and cries filled the air. Somehow, everyone was drawn to what was happening with Neville. He had broken free of the Body Bind Curse, and pulled out a sword from the hat. _The sword of Gryffindor, _I realized. He took the sword and sliced the head off You-Know-Who's pet snake. You-Know-Who was furious.

The fighting resumed. Everyone was forced back into the castle. Harry had disappeared. I wondered what might have happened to his body as everyone was being forced into the Entrance Hall. Edward was there, keeping his distance. Because of the crowd, I couldn't get to him. I was whisked away, into the Great Hall, where most of the action was taking place.

Scanning the crowd, I saw Cho and a few others fighting. In the centre of the hall, I saw the Dark Lord duelling three people at once. At the far end of the hall, I could see Tina, but she wasn't fighting. It looked like she was arguing with a Death Eater I recognized as one of the Slytherins that graduated before me. I forget what year he was in, but I was pretty sure his name was Gregory.

I was distracted, but suddenly I heard many people shouting, "Harry!" and "He's alive!" I turned, and saw him. "I can't believe it," I said. Even Voldemort turned and saw him. Everyone went silent then. No one so much as breathed as they watched Harry and Voldemort begin to circle each other. We were like the spectators of a show.

We watched as words were said and truths were revealed. I couldn't believe that Voldemort had possession of the Elder Wand. I had heard about it in stories that Melissa and Joseph had told me and Tina. It was supposed to be the most powerful wand in existence. He probably thought he would be able to kill Harry with it, but it didn't work, since he was still alive.

From what Harry said, Voldemort was not the true owner of the wand. Apparently, disarming, or taking another wizard's wand makes it theirs. The wand belonged to Draco Malfoy, which I did not understand. How could he have found it? It had been missing for generations. Then Harry said that he took Malfoy's wand. But then that means... Everyone stared at the wand in Harry's hand. "So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" Harry whispered. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does ... I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

As everyone heard this revelation, the sun began to rise, hitting the two of them. In the silent hall, the two cries were heard clearly:

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

The two spells collided, and then the Elder Wand flew out of Voldemort's hand, and flew towards Harry. Voldemort fell backwards, lifeless. His own curse had rebounded and he was killed as a result. Harry stood there, with the Elder Wand and Draco's wand in his hands, staring at the body of Voldemort.

Everyone was silent for a moment, and then everyone was rushing to Harry, for it was because of him that it was over at last. I was one of the last to reach him; almost everyone in the hall was trying to hug him. The remaining Death Eaters in the hall were trying to escape, but they were being caught by the professors.

I spotted Tina in the crowd, with Melissa and Joseph on either side of her. They were smiling. It made me smile too. I had a feeling things would get better from here on out.

* * *

><p><strong>Story's not done yet! Stay tuned for a few more chapters. XD<strong>

**Quick question: Do you think I should write a sequel when I finish this story? I wanna know what you think.  
><strong>

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to those who reviewed the story, you guys are awesome. The same goes for everyone else who's reading the story. :)  
><strong>

**This story is almost over. I hope you guys like this chapter. I would say this is the longest chapter I have written for this story, and a lot will be revealed here.**

**As for a sequel, I think for now, I'll just leave this story the way it is. ;)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, other than Melissa, Joseph and Tina, even if Melissa and Joseph don't appear much in the story. x]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The war was over. Voldemort was dead, we had won. It was the beginning of a new day, a new age.<p>

In the Great Hall, everyone was celebrating. Of course, there were many people mourning the deaths of loved ones. Seeing the dead bodies of close friends brought tears to my eyes. The house tables were back in place, but no one sat according to house at that moment.

I spotted Cho in the crowd in the Great Hall, and made my way over to her.

"Bella," she said, standing and hugging me.

"Cho," I said, hugging her back. "I missed you so much," I said to her.

"Me too. We thought that you had gone. We were worried when we didn't see you on the train after..." she trailed off. I knew what she was going to say. I was right; she was still pretty torn up about it.

"My godparents made me go into hiding. They took me to America to hide. I literally forgot everything about being a witch; they erased my memories," I told her.

"That must have been horrible," she said to me.

"Not really, I'm sure it must have been rougher for you," I said.

She hesitated. "Yeah, it was," she whispered.

Even though she tried to hide it, I still saw the pain of losing Cedric in her eyes. She looked like she was about to cry. I couldn't stand it anymore. "Come with me," I said suddenly, grabbing her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," I said. I led her out of the Great Hall.

The last time I saw Edward, he was in the Entrance Hall. "Edward," I said quietly, knowing that he could hear me. He appeared before us, under the cover of shadows. I walked over to him, Cho following closely behind. As we got closer to him, recognition lit her features as her eyes widened in shock. "Cedric?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

At first, he seemed confused, but then his eyes went blank; it looked like he was focusing on something far away. I assumed that he was having some flashbacks. _That must've been how I looked when I got my memories back, _I thought to myself. It was a few minutes before he snapped back to reality.

"Cho?" he said, looking at her.

She was dumbstruck. "How is this possible? Harry said you were killed by You-Know-Who," she said.

She then turned to me. "You knew about this?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"How?" she asked.

I sighed. I knew she would ask. "This may take some time to explain, why don't we go find a comfortable place to talk?" I led the way to the Grand Staircase.

As soon as Edward moved from the shadows, Cho gasped. The sunlight reflected off his skin and caused him to sparkle.

"I probably should mention this. Edward-I mean, Cedric, is a vampire." As soon as I said the word 'vampire' her eyes widened in fear.

"Don't worry, he's not gonna hurt you," I assured her. "He's different from other vampires. He only hunts animals," I said. She relaxed slightly, but put some distance between her and Edward. We sat on the steps of the Grand Staircase, avoiding the gaps from where large chunks of stone had been blasted away. I sat between the two of them as I launched into my story.

"You know how I told you I went into hiding?" Cho nodded. "Well, while I was in hiding, I met Edward," I said, indicating that I meant the boy with us. He looked like he wasn't really paying attention, his eyes still slightly unfocused. "I didn't know why, but I felt a connection with him from the first day. I thought I loved him, but that wasn't it.

"He left me for a few months. The first few weeks were painful, but then my memories, my _true_ memories, came back to me. My godparents had left me everything I needed, including my wand, a crystal ball, and a time turner.

"I was looking into the crystal ball once, and it showed me an image of you." She raised her eyebrows. "You were crying, and I was reminded of the time when Cedric died, when I comforted you while you were in tears. I immersed myself in all the memories from my time at Hogwarts, and I was strongly reminded of Edward.

"I realized that Edward and Cedric looked exactly the same, but I didn't know what that meant. I knew that if I wanted answers, I would have to find them myself. I took the time turner and traveled back to the early 1900s. From what Edward told me, it was around that time he became a vampire. I found Cedric at that time, complaining of muggle towns and muggle clothing. He was muttering about almost winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and losing his wand.

"He met a kind woman named Elizabeth Masen, who let him stay with her. He lied and told her his name was Edward. She and her husband took him in and treated him as a son, so his name became Edward Masen junior. At that time, people were dying from the Spanish Influenza, a muggle disease. They caught it, and were dying from it. A vampire was working as a doctor at the hospital there, and he saved 'Edward' from the influenza."

"S-so he changed him?" Cho asked.

I nodded. "He then became Edward Cullen. He had no recollection of being a wizard when he was turned. When I returned to my time, I knew I had to find the two of you, so that you could be together again. I used the crystal ball to find Cedric and saw that he was in Rio. Gathering all the stuff I would need, I apparated to the place I saw him, planning to get him to remember his previous life. The only problem stopping the two of you getting back together was that he was in still love with me."

"So that was why you wouldn't kiss me," Edward said. "You wanted the two of us together."

"Yeah," I said to him. I turned back to Cho. "When I found him, I had to look for you. I saw you in the crystal ball again. You were in the Room of Requirement, preparing for battle. Of course, I had to get here as fast as I could. I grabbed Edward and apparated here. And, well, you know the rest."

"So, that's everything," I said.

Edward spoke up. "So, you're saying that I'm..." he trailed off. "A wizard who travelled back in time, lost his wand, and became a vampire, losing your magical ability in the process," I answered him. "Edward Masen, and therefore Edward Cullen, never existed. You were really Cedric Diggory. We never loved each other either, we only felt the connection that we had in our past life, and we thought it was love."

If Edward had looked at me with love and affection before, it was nothing compared to the look he was giving Cho. Since I was sitting in between them, I was able to see the love in their eyes as they stared at each other. I guess that's my cue to leave.

"I'll leave you guys to talk," I said, getting up. I started walking to the Great Hall, but stopped suddenly. "Oh, I almost forgot," I said, turning back to them. I got my wand out and uttered a spell, pointing my wand in Cho's direction. Bright light shot from my wand and wrapped around Cho's head, looking like a bright white helmet. After a moment, it faded.

They stared at me, bewildered. "What was that?" they asked.

"A protection spell, designed to shield a person's mind from those who can read and control thoughts. It's kinda like Occlumency, but your mind is protecting itself subconsciously. My parents used the same one on me, when I went into hiding."

"So that's why," Cedric mused. Cho looked at him.

"You're a mind reader?" she asked. He nodded.

She turned to me. "Thanks Bella," she said.

"You're welcome," I replied.

I started walking to the Great Hall. Three people were exiting the hall. I recognized them at once. It was the Golden Trio, as they were called. I passed them without saying anything.

They would surely see Cho and Cedric on the staircase. There would be many questions, for both me and Cedric, but I was too exhausted to care. All that I cared about right now was getting something to eat, and then going upstairs to the Ravenclaw Common Room and crashing on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned! Epilogue is up next! XD<strong>

**Tell me what you think, leave a review!**


	16. Epilogue

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone reading. This story is coming to an end. This is the last chapter of Hidden Memories ;_;**

**It has been awesome writing this story, and I'm really sad that it's done. Hope you guys liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. Never have, never will. I only own Tina, Melissa, Joseph and Gregory.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

I was with Cho. A week had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts. We were planning to go to America so that I could reverse the enchantment on Renée and Charlie. I had planned to go with Tina, but she was busy with that Death Eater she met.

On the day after, they started to bond. He actually switched sides near the end of the war. He had seen another Death Eater planning to kill her, but disarmed him before he had the chance. Tina had gotten mad at him because of that. She told him that she could take care of herself while he was mad she didn't just thank him for saving her.

She introduced me to him. His name was Gregory James. He had dark raven hair, which was always messy, and dark grey eyes. He was taller than me, so he towered over Tina.

At first I thought he would be a problem, because he was about 3 years older than her and a former Death Eater, but he was really nice to us. I was still unsure about trusting him, but he hasn't done anything to hurt Tina. He even told me to cut off his hands if he were to ever hurt her. Apparently, not all Slytherins are bad. He was the total opposite of Tina, but she seemed intrigued by it. They always got into fights, but they quickly made up.

After the war, I had moved back in with Melissa, Joseph and Tina. Today, Cho had come by to visit. I told her I was gonna go reverse the spell on Renée and Charlie and she wanted to go with me. First stop was Forks. We held hands and turned on the spot, disapparating. We ended up outside my old house. It was night time, so there wasn't any chance of being seen.

"It's too bad Cedric couldn't come with us," I said.

Right now, Cedric was back at Hogwarts, helping to repair the damage done to the castle. That, and answering questions for those wondering how he was alive. Harry was one of the ones questioning him, since he was the one who saw Cedric die in the graveyard three years ago.

I kinda felt bad for Cedric. No one else except him and Harry had ever come back from the dead, so they both got a lot of attention. Everyone would ask the same questions, and it was annoying. There were some questions even they couldn't answer.

"I know, he must hate us for ditching him," she said, chuckling. This was why I liked their relationship. It wasn't all mushy-gushy, lovey-dovey stuff all the time.

"I would've thought you wanted to stay with him," I said.

"Hey, I might be with him, but _you're _my best friend. You come before him," she explained.

During the whole of last week, Cedric and Cho were catching up. He told her about his life after he was sent back in time. I helped him to explain too. When I mentioned that I killed Victoria after he told Cho about James and Victoria, both of them looked at me, shocked.

In turn, she told him about what happened at Hogwarts after he 'died'. I would usually listen when she explained that, since I was in America at that time. She explained everything that Tina left out in her explanations. I got to hear about how Harry, Ron and Hermione started the D.A., Dumbledore's Army. I would've joined too, if I were here at the time.

Cedric and I told Cho about our time together in Forks. I already explained to Cho that we only felt the connection that wouldn't have existed without her, so she knew that we didn't like each other, in that way, anymore. Now, we were mostly like brother and sister, like how we were before.

When it was just me and Cho, she would usually tell me about her love life after Cedric died. She would never talk about this with Cedric there, because she only wanted it to be between us. She always thought about it, and was really grateful for the spell I placed on her which prevented Cedric from reading her thoughts.

She had a short relationship with Harry Potter, which surprised me. From what she told me, they mostly snogged in the Room of Requirement, and it quickly ended after that. Then there was her relationship with Michael Corner. That lasted for some time, but they broke up after a while. She never really got over Cedric, and had spent most of the time crying over him.

"You sure he's here?" Cho asked. The cruiser was here, so Charlie probably was too.

"Yeah, he is," I said.

Going to the front door, I used an Unlocking Charm to open the door. I was pretty sure this was gonna be the last time I will ever set foot in this house. I planned to take some of the stuff from my room, memoirs of this life.

"_Lumos," _I whispered. The tip of my wand lit up, so I could see where I was going.

Going up the stairs as quietly as I could, I opened the door to my room and walked in. Cho followed closely behind me, her wand lit as well.

My clumsiness getting the better of me, I tripped over a loose floorboard and fell, making a loud noise. We froze, eyes widening, afraid that we woke Charlie. We didn't relax until we heard snores coming from the other room. We sighed in relief. For good measure, Cho cast a Silencing Charm so Charlie wouldn't hear us.

The floorboard I tripped on came out. I was gonna put it back, but I saw something underneath the floorboards. There, under the flooring, was everything that Edward had given me. The CD, the pictures, the voucher tickets to Florida, everything was there. I wanted to keep them, so I put them in my backpack, along with a few other items. Cho had a confused expression on her face, but didn't say anything.

When I was done, we went over to Charlie's room. I got my wand out and performed the counter charm. It was a long process, and the night was almost over when I finally finished. I had to see if it really worked, so I went downstairs to the living room. All the photos of me were blank. Everything that related to me was gone. I looked out my window, and my truck was slowly disappearing.

I went outside, with Cho right behind me. I watched as my truck slowly disappeared into nothingness. Even though I couldn't see, I was pretty sure this was happening all over Forks. Everyone's memory would be changed because of this. All files containing information on me would be blank. There would be no trace of me here. _It will be as if I'd never existed._

In another time, that would've brought me pain, but now it was just humorous. I couldn't help myself, I chuckled. Cho looked at me, her head cocked to one side. "What?" she asked.

"I just thought of something," I said, turning to her. "Because of this spell, it's as though I never existed here, which was the exact same thing Cedric said to me when he left. If he had had his magical ability, he could've made sure that people wouldn't remember him," I said.

"It's a good thing he didn't," Cho said, "otherwise I wouldn't have my best friend back with me." She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

Looking into my bag, I pulled out the voucher tickets to Florida. "You wanna take an airplane to Florida? It'll take longer than apparition, but these are first class tickets, the best there is," I told her.

"Sure, why not?" she said.

Together we made our way to the airport to Florida, taking the memory of Bella Swan with us.

* * *

><p><strong>Now my story is officially over. <strong> **D':**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. **

**A special thanks to The Agent of Fire**, **who reviewed every chapter, and gave me advice for my story. I've really improved my writing from reading your reviews :)**

** You know what to do, Read and Review! Tell me what you thought of it!**


End file.
